Digimon: SunburstMoonlight stories Chapter 1: Dawn and Dusk
by MysteryHerokid
Summary: The first story will consist of 25 Chapters(episodes). This is based off Dawn and Dusk and contains spoilers, and my own rry for slow update, but I'm back and will try this again.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story so I hope you like it. It will be four-stories, each being a called chapter, like a full season._

_I will be using both English and Japanese names for this story and will try to update often. This is based off Digimon World Dawn/Dusk. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS CREATED BY TOEI OR BANDAI,ETC._

**DIGIMON **

_Digital Monsters_

**Team ****SunBurst****/Team ****MoonLight**** Stories**

**Chapter 1 : Dawn and Dusk **

**Prologue:**

_**Not so long ago, In a world parallel to ours, a crisis that threatened all worlds was stopped by two heroes and there digital monsters also known as digimon partner. **_

_**They were called tamers. They worked for the Union, an organization that consisted of two Cities, SunShine City and DarkMoon Union worked to Protect that world, known as the digital world. **_

_**When a threat known as the ChronoDSR appeared, these heroes worked together to Save the Union and The digital World from the DSR and Grimmon.**_

_**They succeeded, and then proved to a group of digimonknown as The Gaia Origin the power of the Union. Now, they are the leaders of their own, new Union. Where a destiny awaits a few, up and coming heroes.**_

**Episode 1:Dawn of Destinies**

**THE MALL **

"Lukas, why are you always so serious?", Emily asked.

Lukas just shrugged, his straight brown hair reflecting the fluorescent lighting of the mall.

"Come on, Lukas, lighten up, said the dark haired blondish boy, Parker.

"Look guys, I don't-"

Just then their Iphones and Android began to beep. A notification for an app had popped up. Immediately, they ran out of the food court, to the nearby park outside, the mall.

Lukas opened the app, and his iphone transformed into an orange rectangular device. He raised it to the sky, and he began to glow with an orange aura with orange circuited plates floating around him. Oddly, no one noticed.

He floated in the stream of aura for a second or two, before both he and the aura disappeared.

**?, UNKWON WORLD **

"Ah, welcome back you three. We've been having some trouble with a V-mon on login Mountain, and we'd like you to check it out.", says a man in his mid-twenties or late twenties.

All three nod, then three creatures run up to them. They head to the teleportera to Login Mountain.

**LoginMountain , Password Please!**

"Salamon, you ready?" a fire girl with brown hair and orange highlights asks.

"Yeah , Emily!"

The group of three humans and three digimon walk to the darker "neighborhood" of the mountain.

Then…

"rarrrrrr! I am the mighty Veemon, feel my power! **VEE HEADBUTT!**"

A veemon came out of nowhere and launched itself at the group, but they all jumped out of the way.

"Surrender to My All mightiness Tamers!"

"Not a chance short-stop", Parker teased in reply.

"**Vee-Punch**!" V-mon's attack hit Emily in the forehead.

"Emily!"Parker and Lukas cried in Unison.

They rushed to her. "I'm okay, guys."

"No one does that to Emily! **Petty Punch!**"

Salamon tried to hit V-mon, but he countered with a vee-punch that knocked her back.

"Hahahahaha! Is that all you got? Come at me Bro!"

"Now it's our turn, Coronamon!",Lukas yelled, and a small flaming orangish-red digimon appeared.

"**Grand Cross**!"

Coronamon slashed with his claws, creating a cross in the air, he picked it up and threw it a V-mon.

It flew around him,"Ha! Ya Missed! ", but the cross flew back around and hit him in the back of his head.

He fell, and Coronamon pinned him. They tied him up and then a moan resounded through the air.

"What was that?"parker asked.

"I'll get you guys back, just you wait!" V-mon ranted.

"Let's go, it seems to be coming from up there", Lukas said leading them over to a Cliffside. They looked over to a lower ground, where a lot of digimon were moaning and fighting, acting like V-mon.

"Okay, Parker, Emily, let's split up and find out what's going on around here, because this isn't normal", Lukas said.

The two nodded.

Lukas and Coronamon ran on a path where a few armadillomon were fighting. As they ran by, the 3 armadillomon, looked up from their senseless fight, with a red glare in their eyes.

Emily came to a stop, she was at a cliff with no where else to go, but back the way she came. She pressed a button on her digivice", No good, nothing here", she said to Parker and Lukas.

Meanwhile, Parker his doglike digimon partner had reached another teleporter that led to SunBurst City."Labramon, and I are empty handed as well. What you Lukas , Lukas?"

Lukas and Coronamon were caught up fighting three controlled armadillomon. "Coronamon!"

"**Holy Shoot**!"

A small ball of holy enery shot and hit one of the digimon.

'It's no good. Coronamon could take on one or two, but three is a difficult task for any rookie digimon. Unless…'

Lukas looked up at a higher peak, where several boulders sat.

"That's it! Coronamon aim for the Boulders up there!"

"**Diamond Shell**!" All three armadillomon were spinning in their shells towards Coronamon. Coronamon dodged the first two, but the third hit him dead on. Then, he realized, that maybe he didn't have to hit the boulders if..

The three armadillomon came back at him, but this time he jumped and ed the to the higher peak. At the last second, he jumped and the spinning digimon hit the boulders.

They fell, knocking the three unconscious, and heading for Lukas and Coronamon. Coronamon hopped in front of Lukas an, "**Grand Cross**!"

He slashed the boulders into pieces. Lukas got up, he walked a bit with Coronamon, until they found something."Guys, you better come here."

They all gathered around Login Mountain's terminal, where one could use keys or programs to open gates, and change the Mountain entirely.

Lukas ejected a small black, rectangular circuited disk.

"This program, it might be the cause of all the digimon's behavior", Parker said.

"I believe it is, we should head back and monitor the Mountain for a few days, while we search this program's code", Lukas said.

They all went back to the city, and soon enough, three kids were once again at the mall.

_Well, what do you think? Review plz. I'll try to update often, and will inform you of any delays._


	2. Chapter 2

_So I'll try to make the chapters(Episodes) longer. This will be The other team's introduction._

_I do Not own DIGIMON, or its characters. Only the OCs._

**DIGIMON**

_**DIGITAL MONSTERS**_

**Chapter 1: Episode 2 After Dawn**

**EARTH, THE PARK **

A girl with mid-length black hair and green eyes walks through the park. This park has seen better days, now it is overrun with moss and a smell from the sewer pipes penetrates the morning air. 'How do I always end up in dumps like these? These people are pitiful and weak, letting themselves suffer.' She walks past some homeless and addicted people.

The girl wears blue jeans and an old sewed up hat, that looks like monster horns.

Then her phone began to beep. A notification appeared on an app called 'Digimon'

She walks leisurely behind a tree. No one here cares what a teenage girl is doing. 'Most of them can't see anything beyond their own pitty.'

Her phone transforms, and she's surrounded by a purple aura, with small rectangular circuited disks floating in the air around her. The aura stretches up into the sky, and in an instant she's flown into the sky.

**DIGITAL WORLD, CITY**

She walks on the purple, and magenta, as well as pink, and whitefloor. It was redecorated to be more than its original purple, and the way the streaks of colors flow together is pretty nice and… exotic.

She walks up to two other teens and a woman in her mid-to-late-twenties. She now wears, a purple ensemble. With a white pieces on her belt, resembling crescent moons.

"About time, Julia", says the boy dressed in purple and blue, looking somewhat ridiculous.

"Newton! Be quiet!"The other girl warns her.

"It's okay Mary, he's just a little to goody sometimes", The girl, Julia says doing jazz hands on 'goody'.

"Attention! Team Moonlight, our top scientist has quit, so Sunburst will be sharing theirs."

"That all?"

"No, we've noticed some strange activity in the sewers. We need you to check it out."

"Wait, Sukamon Sewers?' mary asked.

"Yes, Sukamon sewers, but it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, but you won't have to smell it!" Mary complained.

"Let's just go", Julia said walking off. They ran after her.

**SUKAMON SEWERS,DIGITAL WORLD**

The group walked through the rancid sewers. "Ugh,the smell!" Mary complained.

"Quit whining, Mary. Whining is for the weak, and are we weak?"

"No", Mary replied grudgingly.

Newton knew better than to interfere with a conversation like this one, so he just looked around.

Then, a small squeaking could be heard from a pipe. They ran towards it. A few minutes later, they found a small pipe, with a gas leaking forth.

"Hmm, gimme a minute", Newton said. After a few turns with a wrench, he stepped back. "kokuwomon, you're up", he says as a small metal bug-like creature takes his place. It shoots sparks from its hands and seals the pipe.

"Now, can we go?" Mary asks.

"No, because Commander S, wouldn't have sent us here without a real cause", she says expertly.

She continues walking on the rough cement.

Then, they stop."What was that", Mary asks nervously.

"The wind", Newton says mockingly.

"No, those are voices. Let's see who else is here",Julia says slyly.

She leads the way to a ledge with a guard rail. Down below them, she sees three kids their age. Two boys and a girl. The boy in the middle appears to be the leader, with orang-ish hair.

"Sunburst Idiots", she mutters. The others stand by her. Mary looks at Julia.

"So Jules, what do you think they're doing here", she says motioning to the three kids who continue to walk forward, not noticing them watching from behind.

"Probably causing some trouble like pathetic fools always do", she says glaring at the boy who grins."Let's do some detective work and find out for ourselves", she says advancing. Her companions follow.

After several minutes, their spying has left them all, but fruitful.

"Jules, we should just find the problem and leave", says stops walking and folds her arms. She gives a "Hmmph".

"For once, I concur with Emily." Newton says.

Julia stops dead in her tracks."No, you two can stop, but lunamon and I will bust those losers in the act of treason against the Union."

Her friends sigh, they follow her.

Emily looks down at her fateful partner."Hey salamon, what do you think?"

A small salamon looks back at her, but its skin is black instead of white."The same as you", she says."That Julia is crazy some times."

They come to a stop, near a small arena-like place, where the SunBursts stand in the middle.

Then Julia takes off toward them. Her friends watc in shock, then they hurry along beside her.

"Sunburst! Don't move!", she says, eying the boy.

"Thanks, but that's not my name, moonlight", the boy says egging her on.

She gives him an evil glare."I know you're responsible for damaging the water pipes, and therefore supply. You and those filthy Sunbursts!", she accuses him.

"You wanna go, Moonlight!"

"Anytime, anywhere! Sunburst!"

Then Lunamon runs and spins, **Lop-Ear Ripple**!"  
A vortex shapes, and bubbles begin to encase the boy's Coronamon.

Then, coronamon jumps, and shoots,"**Holy Shoot**!"

A blast hit sLunamon, who flies backward a couple feet, then regains her Stamina charging at Coronamon. "**Demi-dart**!"

A needle-like dart hit Coronamon. He grabs his shoulder, as he struggles to get back both ready their attacks…

"**Lop-Ear**.."

"**Petit**…"

Then a loud earsplitting noise reverberates through the sewer.

A Gush of water surges forth. The ground beneath then is sinking, and the water is rising.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SUNBURST!"

"ME! IF YOU HADN"T ATTCKED US!"

"SHUT UP!"Emily and Mary shout.

"We need to leave_ now_", Newton says urgently.

After a moment, both leaders say,"Fine."

They all run towards the nearest teleporter, the water at their ankles now.

They run closer, but then a pipe flies towards Julia,a bout to hit her dead on.

"AHH!"

"Holy Shoot!", the blast knocks the pipe into the knee-high gushing water.

"What, no thank you?"

Julia just growls back.

They all reach the last climb up the ladder.

Newton goes first, then Mary, Emily,Parker, and Julia.

Lukas begins climbing towards all the digimon and partners, but a gush of rapids catch him at the reaches down and grabs onto him, but the current pulls at Parker, and Emily grabs him, Newton and Mary grabs the three, as well as all the partners, but they need one more.

"Julia, please", Lunamon begs.

Julia rolls her eyes."Why should I Lunamon!" She 're running out of time, obvious by the rising water. Julia sighs.

She grabs on.

They all barely make it up.

Even at the elevation, they a waist deep, when thye make it to the teleporter.

One by one, they teleport back to their respective cities.

The tunnel finishes flooding.

**MOONLIGHT CITY, UNION**

"Well, now we can reuse its former name", says Commander S.

"Really, what was it?" Mary asks questionly.

"Sunken Tunnel, but anyways, are you Sure that Sunburst attacked you?"

Both teammates eye Julia."Yes", she says."They came out of nowhere and attacked us", she lies.

"Well, I'll talk to Koh about that, but for now, dismissed!"

They all leave with Julia having one thought in her mind,'_One day, I'll show stupid Sunburst"_

_Sorry, for the delay, hope you like it!_


End file.
